L'abominevole dottor Phibes
|paese2 = |annouscita = 1971 |durata = 94 min |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |ratio = 1.85 : 1 |genere = Horror |regista = Robert Fuest |soggetto = |sceneggiatore = James Whiton e William Goldstein |produttore = Ronald S. Dunas e Louis M. Heyward |produttoreesecutivo = Samuel Z. Arkoff e James H. Nicholson |produttoreassociato = |casaproduzione = American International Pictures |distribuzioneitalia = |attori = *Vincent Price: Dr. Anton Phibes *Joseph Cotten: Dr. Vesalius *Hugh Griffith: Rabbi no *Terry-Thomas: Dr. Longstreet *Virginia North: Vulnavia *Peter Jeffrey: Ispettore Trout *Derek Godfrey: Crow *Norman Jones: Sgt. Tom Schenley *John Cater: Superintendent Waverley *Aubrey Woods: Goldsmith *John Laurie: Darrow *Maurice Kaufmann: Dr. Whitcombe *Barbara Keogh: Mrs. Frawley *Sean Bury: Lem Vesalius *Susan Travers: Nurse Allen *David Hutcheson: Dr. Hedgepath *Edward Burnham: Dr. Dunwoody *Alex Scott: Dr. Hargreaves *Peter Gilmore: Dr. Kitaj *Alan Zipson: Ufficiale di polizia #1 *Dallas Adams: Ufficiale di polizia #2 *James Grout: Sergente *Alister Williamson: Poliziotto #1 *Thomas Heathcote: Poliziotto #2 *Ian Marter: Poliziotto #3 *Charles Farrell: Chauffeur *Julian Grant: Poliziotto #4 *John Franklyn: Graveyard Attendant *Walter Horsbrugh: Butler - Ross *Joanna Lumley: Laboratory assistant (scene tagliate) *Caroline Munro: Victoria Regina Phibes (non accreditata) |doppiatorioriginali = *Paul Frees: Singer of 'The Darktown Strutters' Ball' (non accreditato) |doppiatoriitaliani = *Renato Turi: Anton Phibes *Paolo Ferrari: Ispett. Trout *Mario Feliciani: Vesalius *Oreste Lionello: Dott. Longstreet *Angiolina Quinterno: Infermiera Allen *Vittorio Congia: Dott. Hargeaves *Roberto Rizzi: Dott. Kitaj |fotografo = Norman Warwick |montatore = Tristam Cones |effettispeciali = George Blackwell |musicista = Basil Kirchin |scenografo = |costumista = |truccatore = Trevor Crole-Rees e Bernadette Ibbetson |sequel = |titoloalfabetico = Abominevole dottor Phibes, L' }} L'abominevole dottor Phibes è un film del 1971, diretto dal regista Robert Fuest. Trama Il dottor Phibes sta uccidendo, ad uno ad uno, i componenti dell'équipe medica che inutilmente, anni prima, tentò di salvare la vita a sua moglie Victoria, vittima di uno spaventoso incidente stradale, a causa del quale egli stesso rimase orribilmente sfigurato. Convinto che i medici siano responsabili della morte dell'amata compagna, Phibes, con l'aiuto dell'assistente Vulnavia, mette a punto gli efferati delitti ispirandosi ad un macabro rituale che ricorda le piaghe d'Egitto raccontate nella Bibbia. Al capo-chirurgo dottor Vesalius, ultimo nella lista delle vittime designate, Phibes riserva il supplizio più atroce: rapito il figlio, gli colloca nel torace la chiave che permetterebbe di liberarlo dal lettino operatorio al quale lo ha legato e sul quale incombe una quantità di acido mortale. Per salvarlo, occorre operarlo e recuperare la chiave in una manciata di minuti: una impresa apparentemente impossibile... Credendo, finalmente, di aver compiuto vendetta, Phibes si adagia accanto al cadavere imbalsamato della moglie e si inietta nelle vene un liquido imbalsamante. Note Splendido horror con venature comedy innalzato al vertice da un'eleganza realizzativa non comune e da un Vincet Price in una delle sue migliori interpretazioni. A guardare L'abominevole dr. Phibes sembra quasi che il film possa rappresentare la cima che da anni il cinema horror inglese si poneva come meta finale. Il regista Fuest, che proveniva dalla serie tv Agente Speciale e che poco farà oltre le produzioni televisive, si trova a suo agio in una dimensione a metà fra l'orrorifico e il grottesco, un mixare horror e humor al quale Price era abituato fin dalle pellicole con William Castle. La trama del film è ben strutturata e per nulla noiosa, anche se non si può dire che sia imprevedibile; il finale, che vede un testa a testa fra Price e Joseph Cotten, è particolarmente riuscito. Ai limiti dello script, un po' schematico, si contrappongono le trovate visive e scenografiche: la banda meccanica, l'organo illuminato "ad ascensore", la silenzionsa e bella Vulnavia stessa che pare un arredo vivente e molto altro. Sequel Con un seguito: Frustrazione (Dr. Phibes Rises Again) (1972). Locations Il film è stato girato agli Elstree Film and TV Studios (Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, Regno Unito). La scena del cimitero è stata girata all'Highgate Cemetery (Swain's Lane, Highgate, Londra). La villa di Phibes era in verità il liceo Rosary Priory (Caldecote Towers, Elstree Road, Bushey, Hertfordshire, Regno Unito). Curiosità * In Italia il film è noto col titolo L'abominevole dottor Phibes sebbene sulla locandina italiana sia indicato come L'abominevole Dr. Phibes. * Il film, benché non venga detto apertamente, si svolge nel 1925, cosa che si capisce dal fatto che sulla tomba dei Phibes si legge la data 1921 e che un personaggio del film fa sapere che la morte dei coniugi Phibes è avvenuta "quattro anni fa". * Come detto il film si svolge nel 1925 ma Phibes suona "Somewhere over the Rainbow" che verrà scritta solo 10 anni dopo. Anche la banda di musicisti meccanici suona melodie prima che queste fossero state scritte: si tratta di "One For My Baby and One More For the Road" (1943) e di "Elmer's Tune" (1941). Sempre relativamente ad anacronismi, nel Regno Unito gli aerei nel 1925 non necessitavano del numero identificativo come invece appare sull'aereo del film e, ancora, gli interni della casa di Phibes ricordano uno stile di arredamento "mod" tipico degli anni '70. * Spesso durante le riprese Vincent Price si metteva a ridere e il pesante make-up che rivestiva il suo volto andava letteralmente in pezzi, motivo per cui a più riprese il volto dell'attore doveva essere riaggiustato. * A Peter Cushing fu chiesto di interpretare il dottor Vesalius, ma l'attore rifiutò perché in quel periodo si stava prendendo cura della moglie Violet Helene Beck, gravemente malata. La donna, nonostante le amorevoli cure del marito, morirà il 14 gennaio 1971. * Al fine di ottenere un maggior richiamo pubblicitario, il film fu lanciato come la centesima pellicola interpretata da Price. In verità si trattava della 128esima. * Il finale del film fu riscritto da Robert Fuest e da un altro sceneggiatore; entrambi non ricevettero menzione nei credits. * Alla fine dei credits si sente una risata di Phibes. * L'omicidio con i topi era stato inizialmente pensato per essere girato su una barca ma Robert Fuest cambiò la scena e scelse l'aereo, in modo che i topi non avessero spazio per scappare. * Nello script originale, Phibes maltrattava Vulnavia e sarebbe arrivato fino al punto di accoltellarla. Si decise di renderli più "amichevoli" l'uno coll'altra e la scena dell'accoltellamento fu eliminata. * Inizialmente Vulnavia era stata pensata come un robot, un po' più umana di quanto sembrassero i concertisti meccanici. * L'unica scena mantenuta dallo script originale è quella della consulenza al rabbino. * Phibes parla la prima volta nel film solo dopo che sono passati 32 minuti. * Il nome Vulnavia viene pronunciato nel film solo 10 minuti prima della fine. * I pipistrelli usati nel film non sono vampiri e non succhiano sangue, infatti si tratta di chirotteri della specie volpe volante e si nutrono solo di frutta oltre al fatto che sono molto docili. * La moglie di Phibes si chiama Victoria Regina. Nel 1935 Vincent Price fece il suo debutto a Broadway nell'opera "Victoria Regina". * Vincent Price disse che Joseph Cotten era molto a disagio nel girare la sua scena, così lui intenzionalmente faceva un sacco di facce buffe per farlo ridere e metterlo maggiormente a suo agio. * Virginia North (Vulnavia) non riusciva ad evitare di ridere mentre girava la scena nella quale ballava con Vincent Price. La scena fu filmata in modo da celare il volto della donna ma se si guarda con attenzione si noterà che la North sta trattenendosi dal ridere per la performance volutamente camp di Price . Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1971 Categoria:Film horror